1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device and an optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
For an optical apparatus such as a projector, there has been known an arrangement in which an optical element such as a light source is cooled by circulating liquid (see, for example, Document: JP-A-2005-10630).
A projector described in the document includes, as a cooling structure for cooling the optical element such as the light source, a water-cooling jacket provided on an inner surface of an outer wall of the projector being opposite to the light source, a metal piping for heat releasing which is disposed on the outer wall, a pump that drives cooling liquid flowing in the water-cooling jacket, a flexible tube connecting the water-cooling jacket, the metal piping and the pump with each other such that the cooling liquid can flow therethrough. In such an arrangement, the cooling liquid receives heat generated by the light source and the heat is exhausted to the outside via the metal piping.
However, the projector described in the document requires work to dispose the metal piping along the outer wall and such piping work is troublesome.
In assembling, the flexible tube needs to be drawn to the water-cooling jacket, the pump and the metal piping. The drawing of the flexible tube is especially troublesome, when the projector includes not only one but a plurality of components to be cooled.
Hence, there are demands for an optical device and an optical apparatus which have a simple structure and can be easily assembled even when a plurality of optical elements (components to be cooled) is provided.